<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Addition To Team Free Will by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390280">An Addition To Team Free Will</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Team Free Love, Team Free Will</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel began to worry. He could not locate the Winchesters. He was gone for only ten minutes. How could this happen? Sometimes he felt like a parent. Castiel began to pace back in forth through the bunker. How could this happen? How was he going to find them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Gabriel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Addition To Team Free Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel began to worry. He could not locate the Winchesters. He was gone for only ten minutes. How could this happen? Sometimes he felt like a parent. Castiel began to pace back in forth through the bunker. How could this happen? How was he going to find them?</p>
<p>Cas began gathering everything he needed to summon a demon. But not just any ordinary demon. Crowley. He couldn't believe that he was about to ask Crowley of all people for help. But he needed to find Sam and Dean. He'd hate himself forever if he couldn't get them back. After a flash of fire, Crowley appeared right in front of Cas.</p>
<p>Crowley raised an eyebrow "Am I really seeing this?"</p>
<p>Cas sighed "Yes. I need your help."</p>
<p>"Let me guess. Your two favorite pets have gone missing?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Whatever took them has hidden them and himself from me. So I assume that it is another angel."</p>
<p>"I see. I undestand why Bobby referred to them as idjits. They're always getting into some form of trouble. Well, I have grown some sort of soft spot othenthe years for Moose and Squirrel. Do not tell them that I said that. I'll help you find them, but the three of you will owe me in the future."</p>
<p>Cas nodded "That's reasonable."</p>
<p>Crowley sent a few of his demons to go sniff around to see if they can find Dean and Sam. The more Cas had to wait the more frustrated he became. He felt so useless. All he could do was hope that his Winchesters were okay. A few hours later one of Crowley's demons, Jake popped back in and informed them that he has successfully located the Winchesters. Cas sighed of relief.</p>
<p>"Finally," he thought to himself.</p>
<p>Cas quickly sat up "Are they okay?"</p>
<p>Jake nodded "From what I could tell…yes. But the building is warded with a bunch of sigils. So I assumed whomever took them want to keep you out."</p>
<p>Crowley nodded "Thank you."</p>
<p>"You're welcome sir." After Jake told them the location he left.</p>
<p>Castiel turned toward Crowley "Here's the plan. You go into the building and cross out the three sigils that form a triangle. After that, I will come in and we'll save Sam and Dean together."</p>
<p>Crowley nodded "Okay. Sounds like a pretty good plan."</p>
<p>"We're taking the impala."</p>
<p>Crowley frowned "Dean will stab me in the neck knowing that I was riding shotgun in his precious baby."</p>
<p>Cas huffed "No, he won't."</p>
<p>Crowley sighed "Alright then."</p>
<p>Several minutes later Cas and Crowley were driving down the road in Dean's baby. Cas was comfortable behind the wheel. Surprisingly, Dean let him drive it a few times. He missed Dean. Over a few weeks, he and Dean were becoming slightly codependent.</p>
<p>"So, how are you Cas? How's Heaven?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine Crowley. Heaven is pretty good. How are you? How is Hell?"</p>
<p>"Hell is pretty hot right now. You should visit me in my dungeon sometimes."</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head "I don't think that is a very good idea."</p>
<p>Crowley shrugged "Your loss. We have some of the best entertainment down there."</p>
<p>"I'll keep that in mind."</p>
<p>"So…"</p>
<p>Cas glanced at him "So…what?"</p>
<p>Crowley waved his hand "You know…you and Dean?"</p>
<p>"What are you talking about Crowley?"</p>
<p>"Have you and Dean done the nasty yet?"</p>
<p>Cas squinted his eyes "I don't understand that reference."</p>
<p>Crowley shook his head in disbelief "All this time you've been on earth and you still don't- it's not really a reference…"</p>
<p>"Just come out and say it! I'm still learning these things."</p>
<p>"Have you and Dean had sex yet?"</p>
<p>"Why would we have sex? Dean doesn't like me in that way."</p>
<p>"Wow…you have no eyes then."</p>
<p>Cas frowned deeply "What are you talking about? My true form has about four pairs of-"</p>
<p>Crowley chuckled "Wow. I never realized how cute it is when you're clueless," Crowley continued "Dean loves you. Anyone can see that. I know it. Sam knows it and deep down so do you."</p>
<p>Cas began to think. Well, it does seem true. He loves Dean more than anything. He'll do anything and everything for Dean. He HAS done everything for Dean. He just doesn't know if Dean will return the same feelings. Maybe he and Dean just needed to have a serious talk.</p>
<p>"Do you think that Dean knows that I love him?"</p>
<p>Crowley rolled his eyes "Oh please! Stevie Wonder can see that."</p>
<p>Cas frowned "Who is this Stevie?"</p>
<p>Crowley out right laughed "Cas, you're a natural."</p>
<p>Cas shook his head "You confuse me sometimes."</p>
<p>"Yeah? Back at you lad."</p>
<p>Cas cleared his throat "I never got a chance to apologize to you."</p>
<p>"Apologize? For what?"</p>
<p>"For when we were looking for Purgatory. When I betrayed you."</p>
<p>"Ah, I see. Well, now that I look back at it I realize that you were trying to save everyone." "Yeah and I failed horrendously."</p>
<p>"Don't be so hard on yourself, Cas. You and Dean are so alike. You both carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. But you both are so judgmental of yourselves."</p>
<p>Cas agreed. What Crowley said is very true. "You know you're not as bad as I thought you were."</p>
<p>"Oh, Cas…I don't think Dean would appreciate you flirting with me."</p>
<p>Castiel laughed. Cas hasn't laughed in a very long time. It took Crowley by surprise. He's never heard the angel laugh. Crowley chuckled. He never got to relax and enjoy himself anymore. Being the King of Hell can be very stressful at times. An hour later they pulled up in front of the old building Sam and Dean were being held in.</p>
<p>Crowley looked at Cas and raised an eyebrow "Do you feel that? All that energy and power?"</p>
<p>Castiel nodded "Yes, it's the grace of an archangel."</p>
<p>Crowley raised an eyebrow "An archangel? How? Michael and Lucifer are in the bloody cage. I make sure of that. Raphael is well past dead! Who could it possibly be?"</p>
<p>Castiel huffed "That leaves Gabriel."</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head. No way. It couldn't possibly be Gabriel. Metatron didn't really bring him back, did he? Maybe he did. But why would Gabriel take Sam and Dean? Last time the four of them were all together they were on pretty good terms.</p>
<p>Crowley shook his head "You and your siblings. I'm going to destroy the sigils that are warded against you. After that, I'm out of here. I have an appointment in hell. I mustn't be late."</p>
<p>Castiel nodded "Thank you. I sincerely appreciate your help."</p>
<p>Crowley zapped inside the building and quickly destroyed the sigils. He could feel Sam and Dean in a room close by. They were arguing about how they were going to get out and kill whomever kidnapped them. Crowley shook his head fondly. He has grown to love the Winchesters. But, of course he would deny it if anyone brought up the topic. Seconds later Cas zapped in.</p>
<p>Castiel smiled and extended his hand "Thank you."</p>
<p>Crowley shook his head "No problem. Now go save our Moose and Squirrel."</p>
<p>Crowley zapped out and Cas followed the arguing that was going on. He entered the room and saw Sam and Dean both tied up in a chair.</p>
<p>Dean looked up and sighed of relief "Cas!"</p>
<p>Sam looked at Cas "Hey Cas! It's good to see you. What's going on?"</p>
<p>"Yeah Cas. What the hell is going on?"</p>
<p>Castiel snapped his fingers and they were free from the ropes. "Are you hurt?"</p>
<p>He looked them over as they began to brush off their clothes.</p>
<p>They both shook their head "No. We weren't even touched."</p>
<p>"Did he show his face? The person that took you?"</p>
<p>Sam shook his head "No. Do you know who is it?"</p>
<p>"I believe so."</p>
<p>Dean stood up from the chair "Well…who is the bastard?!"</p>
<p>"I believe it's Gabriel."</p>
<p>Sam looked up at him eyes wide "The archangel? I thought Lucifer killed him!"</p>
<p>"I don't know. I think Metatron brought him back."</p>
<p>"How?!"</p>
<p>Suddenly, someone began to slowly clap "Well, well, well it's about time Cassie! I was waiting for you to catch it, little bro." Sam stood up</p>
<p>"Gabe?" Gabriel turned his gaze toward Sam</p>
<p>"Hey, kiddo."</p>
<p>Dean, Sam, and Cas stood there completely flabbergasted.</p>
<p>Sam smiled brightly "Wait a minute.You're freaking alive?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Metatron did bring me back for one of his devious plans that evidently failed. So here I am. Right where I belong...with the three of you."</p>
<p>Dean shook his head "So are you with us?"</p>
<p>Gabriel looked at Dean "Yes. If you all are okay with that."</p>
<p>Dean rolled his eyes, but eventually nodded in agreement "You're such a dick! Yes. We'd love an addition to Team Free Will, right guys?"</p>
<p>Cas nodded "Absolutely. Welcome home brother."</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded "Thank you." Sam laughed.</p>
<p>Dean looked at him "What's so funny, Sammy?"</p>
<p>"It's kind of perfect now. You have your angel and I have mine, but at the end of the day we're a family."</p>
<p>Dean smiled "That actually makes sense. Wait…you and Gabriel…?"</p>
<p>Gabriel winked "Oh, yes Deano. I've always liked your baby bro."</p>
<p>Dean rolled his eyes "Well, good to know."</p>
<p>Sam and Gabriel began to whisper quietly to each other. Cas pulled Dean out of the room. Cas pushed Dean against the wall and kissed him. It didn't take but a few seconds for Dean to kiss him back. Castiel was his angel and he loved him. Dean's lips were soft. They tasted of apple pie and whiskey.</p>
<p>Cas broke the kiss and slowly opened his eyes "I love you, Dean Winchester."</p>
<p>Dean grinned "Yeah. You too, Cas."</p>
<p>Cas laughed "We should go back to the bunker."</p>
<p>Dean nodded and stepped back "Yeah. Let's go get our brothers."</p>
<p>They both stepped into the room and Gabriel and Sam were practicality dry humping each other.</p>
<p>Dean groaned "Really? Keep it in your pants, Sammy! Get off my brother Gabriel and let's go."</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Gabriel climbed off Sam's lap and helped him up. Sam's face was flushed.</p>
<p>Gabriel rolled his eyes and pointed a digit at Dean "You're such a cockblock!"</p>
<p>Dean and Gabriel walked out together bickering about what should be appropriate in front of their brothers. Sam clapped Cas on the back and they laughed at their big brothers.</p>
<p>Sam smiled "I think...even if it's just for a little while...we'll get to be happy, Cas."</p>
<p>Cas nodded as he thought about what Crowley told him earlier "God knows we deserve it."</p>
<p>After deciding who got to ride shotgun, team free will set off in the direction of the bunker. For once, they were all relaxed and contempt.</p>
<p>Dean sniffed "Why do I smell sulfur?"</p>
<p>Castiel tensed "Because...umm...Crowley was in here…"</p>
<p>Dean quickly pulled over on the side of the road "The King of Hell was riding shotgun in my baby?!"</p>
<p>"Calm down Dean. He helped me find you."</p>
<p>Dean turned in his seat and glared at Cas "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"Well, my overly dramatic brother back their hid you and Sam very well from me. I needed help!"</p>
<p>Dean turned his head and looked at Gabriel "You're a dick!"</p>
<p>"But you love me. Come on! Admit it Dean. You love me so much, don't ya?"</p>
<p>Sam snickered and Cas bit the inside of his cheek.</p>
<p>Dean huffed and turned back around "I hate you."</p>
<p>Gabriel chuckled "Lies!"</p>
<p>Dean rolled his eyes "Whatever."</p>
<p>He looked both ways for traffic before he headed back down the road. Gabriel and Sam were in their own little world. They were both yammering about something that Dean didn't think was important enough to listen to so he turned on the radio and smirked as Zep's Ramble On filled the car.</p>
<p>Cas sighed deeply "I'm sorry Dean. I knew it would upset you, but I j-just had to find you."</p>
<p>Dean felt a ping of guilt in his chest. He gently entwined their fingers and pulled their hands to his lips and kissed the top of Castiel's hand. "It's okay Cas. I'm sorry that I yelled."</p>
<p>Cas smiled "It's okay. I know how sincere you are about your 'baby' Dean."</p>
<p>Dean glanced at Castiel "You're my baby, too."</p>
<p>Interestingly, Dean could have sworn that his angel just blushed.</p>
<p>"How adorable," he thought "I made an angel blush."</p>
<p>Cas looked at Dean "We should stop for dinner. I have a craving for cheeseburgers."</p>
<p>Dean chuckled "Anything you want, Cas."</p>
<p>Dean saw the all too familiar green sign on the road that told him what was in town. He saw the Biggerson's restaurant sign and he just had to eat there. Aside from what happened the last time he was at a Biggerson's they did have amazing sandwiches. Biggerson's was only a few miles away. Dean wondered why Sam and Gabriel were so quiet. He looked in the mirror and saw that Sam's head was thrown back with his eyes closed.</p>
<p>"Awwww," he thought "Sammy's still adorable when he's asleep."</p>
<p>Gabe was nowhere to be seen so he assumed that his head was in Sam's lap. Several minutes later Dean parked his baby in front of Biggerson's and as the car cut off he heard soft sighs and slurping. Dean turned around so fast with wide eyes as he saw Gabriel sucking off his brother.</p>
<p>Dean held his breath and counted to ten. "Sammy get your cock out of his mouth!"</p>
<p>Shockingly, Cas burst into a giggling fit. Sam groaned "Really Dean? I was almost there."</p>
<p>"We're having dinner! Now put your monstrous cock back in your pants and let's eat!"</p>
<p>Gabriel pulled off of Sam and wiped his mouth "In a way, Sam was kind of my dinner." Castiel and Sam were laughing hysterically now.</p>
<p>Dean shook his head fondly "You can finish after we eat! Now come on please."</p>
<p>Gabriel raised an eyebrow "Okay fine. But Cassie is sucking you off when we get back."</p>
<p>Castiel's fit of laughter stopped as he realized what his brother said "Uh, b-but I'm not experienced in that specific area."</p>
<p>Dean started to get hot when he began to think about his angel sucking him off in his baby, while he's driving.</p>
<p>Gabriel chuckled "It's okay. I'll teach you a few things while Sam and Dean eat."</p>
<p>Castiel nodded "Okay."</p>
<p>Once Sam pulled himself together they all walked in the restaurant and found a table. After they ordered drinks, Gabriel and Castiel inconspicuously snuck off to the bathroom.</p>
<p>Dean shook his head while Sam laughed. "For once we're finally happy Dean. I mean even though it may be for a little while. I'm actually happy right now."</p>
<p>Dean nodded in agreement "Yeah, Sammy. For once we have a win. I'm not going to waste it. I am going to do some of the kinkiest shit when we get back to the bunker."</p>
<p>Sam smirked "Most definitely. Do we still have those angel-warded handcuffs?"</p>
<p>"I think so. "</p>
<p>Several minutes later the waitress set down Dean's bacon cheeseburger with a side of curly fries and Sam's chicken salad. A few customers gave Dean the stink eye because he would moan each time he bit into his burger.</p>
<p>Sam huffed "Anymore noises like that out of you and Cas may get jealous."</p>
<p>Dean waved the staring customers off "Yeah, yeah."</p>
<p>Sam shook his head "Save it for the ride home."</p>
<p>Dean nearly choked. He almost forgot about that. "What if I crash, Sammy?"</p>
<p>Sam laughed "You won't. Two angels will be in the car, remember?"</p>
<p>As they finished their last bite of food Gabe and Cas came out of the bathroom with lust-filled eyes. Sam and Dean looked at them then back at each other.</p>
<p>"Check please!" They both said in unison.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>